


A Mother's Strength

by bigmenwinthese



Series: Big D's Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Son Relationship, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), basically this is about phils wife, motherly instincts go brrr, shes ready to beat the shit out of who ever hurt her family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigmenwinthese/pseuds/bigmenwinthese
Summary: She slowly stood up from her seat, finally making up her mind. Placing back the picture frame on the drawer, she made a silent promise. Putting the lights out and packing up a few things for the trip, she made her choice.While a father’s job is to protect his family, it’s a mother’s job to keep her family together.•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•Featuring Philza's wife and her being a great mother and a wife to her family :)
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Phil Watson/His Wife, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Big D's Oneshots/Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064939
Comments: 50
Kudos: 400





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !!REMINDER THIS IS ALL JUST ROLEPLAY AND FICTION!!
> 
> So this oneshot is basically centered around Phil's wife cause most of the content I've seen about her is where she's either dead or nonexistent, and she's technically part of the SBI family tree. I guess this also shows how much I love my own mother even though she can be a prick sometimes lolol 
> 
> If they're uncomfy with this then it'll be taken down immediately.

It was…oddly quiet.

The humble abode in the jungle forest has been abandoned for quite some time now, or so the others thought. Rooms left untouched, the bed covers still neatly folded and made, even the dishes and cups are unstained and polished. 

A woman with long raven hair stood in the middle of the kitchen, her hand grazing over a picture of her beloved husband and their three sons. It had been six months since the house became an empty shell of a building. 

Kristin wondered how her sons are doing. Phil had been keeping her updated, but recently her letters were left unanswered. She was worried for her husband, but she knows he’s trying his best to protect their sons.

_ “I love you. I promise to come back as soon as possible.” _

~~ She wondered if he’s able to hold himself together at all. ~~

Techno basically left at such a young age, wanting to travel the world and become the greatest warrior no one has ever seen. The piglin would proudly boast his victories and such. His legacy would always be known as ‘The Blade’.

_ “I want to be a great fighter like Dad, so that way I could protect you both.” _

~~ She hoped he would be strong enough to protect his brothers. ~~

On the other hand, Wilbur left to pursue his purpose in life, hoping to make his parents proud. He was a musician, but also a tactical soldier. His mother taught him how to be a leader, while his father taught him how to be a fighter.

_ “Mama! Come listen to this song that I wrote about you! Do you like it?” _

~~ She prays that he didn’t die out there in the battlefield. ~~

Tommy had always acted like he was the best. Everyday, he would seek attention and praise, hoping to get approval from his brothers and love from his parents. Beneath that loud facade, the child has a heart of gold, accompanied with rightful morals, following behind his older brothers’ footsteps.

_ “Is this cake good enough? Do you think Wilby and Techie will like it?” _

~~ She wishes she could hug him and see him again. ~~

The mother spent her days worrying, hoping that any of them would at least send a sign that they are okay and that they are safe and she doesn’t have to worry about them. Pacing around the room, anxiously waiting for something,  _ anything. _

Kristin let out an exhausted sigh, rubbing the sides of her arms. She moved closer towards the window, seeing the falling snow outside. Right, it’s almost Christmas. It's supposed to be the happiest time of the year, but right now it's the exact opposite. 

Finally, she slowly stood up from her seat, finally making up her mind. Placing back the picture frame on top of the drawer, she made a silent promise. Putting the lights out and packing up a few things for the trip, she made her choice.

While a father’s job is to protect his family, it’s a mother’s job to keep her family together.

She needs to see her family again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ You whisper to Ph1LzA: I’ll be there soon. _

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

The trip was silent, yet quick. A bit uneventful as well, but she’ll get there eventually.

The boat stirred its way across the ocean, hoping to come across an island and camp there for a while. She roamed the endless sea for a while, until eventually crossing paths with a large island. 

Kristin stirred her boat towards the shore, where she was immediately met with a cold breeze, the snow covering the leaves of the spruce trees. She checked her coordinates to know where she is, and then began to explore the unknown territory. 

There was a random nether portal sitting in the middle of nowhere, which was strange, since it didn’t look like it was generally structured. That must mean someone is living nearby. 

Alas, her theories were confirmed when the purple swirls began to disintegrate, a familiar figure stepping out of the obsidian portal. She recognized that blonde hair and thin frame from anywhere.

It took a while before the boy met her gaze, his navy blue eyes suddenly widening in astonishment. Kristin stood still in her place, but then slowly approached her youngest son. There were bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for days, scars that are still healing, bandages scraping his skin, and he was fully decked out with netherite armor, a pickaxe in hand. 

“Mom..?” Tommy croaked out, finally breaking the silence between them. Her heart ached when his voice sounded so  _ small _ , like all the positivity and the energy from before had faded away. “Is that- Is that really you?”

“Yes, Tommy. It's me. I’m here now.” Kristin gave him a gentle and welcoming smile, tears pricking in her eyes. She slightly opened her arms as a gesture for a hug, even though she knew he wouldn’t take it.

But the younger boy did.

Tommy immediately collapsed into his mother’s arms, engulfing himself in the warmth that he hadn't felt for so long, and one that he certainly missed. “I’m so sorry.” She softly whispered in his ear, entangling her fingers in his blonde hair. “I should’ve been there for you sooner.”

They both cried and let everything out, never letting go of their embrace, afraid that the other might disappear. Once they had finally recollected themselves, Tommy began to swarm the older woman with questions.

“How- why are you here..? Did Dad message you to come here or something?” He asked, looking up once more.

“I was worried about you, as well as your brothers and your father.” She replied, still enveloping her fingers through his blonde hair. “What happened, Tommy..?”

The younger stayed silent for a moment, before pulling himself away from the hug but not far enough to still feel his mother’s touch. She saw the way his eyes darkened, cringing at whatever memory he remembered. 

“Let’s- Let’s go back first. Techno is waiting for me back at the house.” Tommy finally replied, slowly leading her towards a direction to the piglin’s abode. 

He didn’t hesitate to strike up a conversation on their way there, which eased the mood a bit. Kristen definitely missed her youngest son dearly, and she’s hoping she would get to see the other members of the family too. 

“As I was saying- oh wait! There he is! Heeey, Techno!” Tommy ran ahead, spotting a familiar figure in the distance. The pink haired man was taller, stronger, than the last time she had seen him. Red robes accompanied his golden crown, which slightly gleamed in the light. 

“Techno! Look who’s here!”

“Tommy, I swear, you’re gonna get caught if you keep-”

His words were sentenced to a halt when he stared at the woman behind his younger brother, gentle eyes filled with care and fondness meeting his dark and cold ones. 

He accidentally dropped whatever he was holding, mouth slightly agape. “How- Why..is that really you..?”

“It’s our mother, Techno! How come you don’t recognize her?” Tommy cut in. 

“It’s not that. It’s just…”

“Yes, it’s me, Techno. I missed you, dear.” Kristin placed a hand on her elder son’s cheek, him leaning into the touch as a response. “You really have grown so much. I’m so proud of you.”

“...I’m so sorry.” Techno’s voice was low and hushed, as he let her hug him, hugging back in the process. “I’m so sorry, I couldn’t control myself.” 

“It’s okay. I’m here now, and I’m not leaving anytime soon.” She rubbed on his back, her soothing and gentle voice calming him down a little. She then pulled away, glancing over at her two sons. 

“Now, will you tell me what happened?”

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

It was a shock, honestly. Kristin never knew how much her sons had been through, and now her husband is also getting entangled in this mess. 

One of her eldest sons is dead and is now just a ghost, the other is wanted for his war crimes, the youngest was exiled from the nation he fought for and was abandoned by everyone, and her husband was under house arrest for protecting his family.

As much as she blames herself for not being there sooner, she also feels anger. She feels hatred for those people who hurt her family, shaping them into the broken and abandoned. 

What was his name again? Dream, was it? It seems like he was the cause of all this. The main reason why the family was falling apart.

“But you don’t have to worry! Me and Techno will save Dad and we’ll get my discs back!” Tommy exclaimed enthusiastically, grinning despite sharing the story of his pain. 

“It was that damn government that started all of this.” Techno muttered, gritting his teeth in frustration.

Kristin stayed silent for a moment, before finally making up her mind. “I’ll help you.” She saw how both of her sons looked at her with a horrified expression. “I can’t just stand still and watch. No one gets away with what they’ve done to my family.”

“Hell yeah! You show them what we can do!” Tommy grinned widely, seemingly on board with this idea.

Techno, on the other hand, was a bit unsure. “Are you sure about this? We didn’t tell you because Dad doesn’t want you getting involved.”

It’s a sweet gesture, which definitely shows her husband’s love to her. But what’s a family if they don’t help each other, right?

“I need to- no, I  _ want  _ to do this. I’m not sitting here and let my husband and my sons be attacked like that.” Kristin replied, slowly getting up from her seat. Her brows were slightly furrowed, and the sword on her hilt felt lighter than before. 

“They’re forgetting who your father is married to.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT
> 
> As promised, here’s the second chapter :DD   
> sorry if its short, i was really sleepy when i wrote this

Phil couldn’t believe his eyes when he read the message on his communicator. He almost dropped the small device on accident due to how shocking the news is.

_ Kristin whispered to you: I’ll be there soon. _

He let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to think of something. There was a reason why he didn’t want his wife to come with him, as he didn’t want her getting hurt and getting involved with this hellhole.

The winged man looked out of the window, taking note of the monitor on his ankle. A part of him wants to get up and leave, seek shelter in his son’s house, but he knew that would be dangerous. 

A note came from Techno a few days ago, saying that he and Tommy will come and save him. Phil wondered what Ghostbur has been up to these days, as the ghost seems to be wandering around aimlessly, showing up at the worst times.

Speaking of Ghostbur, where is he? He was told by Tommy to keep their father company.

“Hello Dad!” 

Phil turned his head towards the door, only to see Ghostbur holding a leash with a blue colored sheep attached to it. “Hey..who’s that?” He replied, slightly tilting his head to the side.

“This is my new Friend! I found him wandering in the plains and he sorta just followed me here.” The ghost happily replied, petting the wooled animal on it’s head. Well, at least his eldest son is happy, despite his death. 

“That’s nice.” Phil could only respond with a simple phrase, not having enough energy to strike up a conversation. 

He found himself glancing down on his wedding ring as he waited, tuning out of his son’s ramblings for an attempt to cheer his father up a little. The golden metal wrapped around his ring finger. 

Grabbing his communicator, he nervously sent a message to his lover.

_ You whisper to Kristin: Please be safe. _

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

The Dream SMP was..bigger than she thought.

Kristin walked down the prime path, her two sons following behind her. She could practically hear them arguing about something despite being completely invisible, small grey swirls floating in the air. 

“Stop eating the gapples! You’re wasting it!”

“You do realize I’m on my last life, so I kinda need this to not die.”

“We’re invincible, you idiot! Here, have some steak instead.”

“I don’t want your pity steak!”

“You should be thankful I’m even letting you stay at my house, Theseus.”

“Oh, fuck you, bitch!”

“Boys, that’s enough.” Kristin said, voice stern and a bit cold. Oh dear, there’s that motherly tone when you know you’re in trouble. “May I remind you two that you’re also at fault this all happened?”

Despite not being able to see them, she could tell the embarrassed and slightly nervous looks on their faces. It's gonna be a very long lecture once this is all over, but for now, there are other things she needs to focus on first.

The three had finally reached L’Manburg and needless to say, the amount of work put into it was impressive, not gonna lie. Wooden houses aligned perfectly, floating red and blue chinese lanterns up in the sky, and underneath was a small lake with seaweed and corals. 

Kristin looked around, hoping to see anyone and ask them where her husband is. Her two sons have left her side in order to hide better in the shadows, but stayed nearby just in case. 

That’s when she spotted a certain ghost in the distance, talking to a sheep. She recognized that yellow sweater and maroon colored beanie anywhere. 

Ghostbur seems to have noticed her presence, since he turned his gaze away from the animal. “...Mom?” He croaked out, eyes widening in surprise. He quickly ran towards her and pulled her into a hug. “I missed you so much! I can’t believe you’re here!”

The mother knew her son was dead, but seeing it in person makes her heart ache. She couldn’t help but shed a few tears, both out of sadness and joy. “I missed you too, Wilbur.”

“Oh- I go by Ghostbur now, as you can tell.”    
  


It’ll take a while before she can get used to that name. “Well then..where’s your father?”

“Tubbo said he has to stay in his house for a while. Come on, I’ll show you where he lives.” 

In all honesty, Kristin has always considered Tubbo to be one of her younger sons, since she always finds the boy hanging around at their house with the blonde. The two hit off immediately when they first met, always causing chaos and pulling harmless pranks on their older brothers. 

From what she heard, the teenager was now the president of the nation, only at the age of seventeen, and was forced to exile his own best friend. Dear Notch, what was the world thinking, placing a large amount of burden on children’s shoulders?

They finally reached the door, where Ghostbur rang the bell countless times. “Dad! There’s someone who wants to see you!” He called out, hoping the other would hear him.

It took a few seconds before the door slowly opened, revealing a face that she hasn’t seen a while, and missed a lot. Phil met her gaze, mouth slightly agape. “Kristin..? You really came?” He asked, voice laced with shock and disbelief.

“Why wouldn’t I? I can’t let you and the kids be by yourselves.” She jokingly replied, before getting pulled into his arms. The two of them shared a warm and loving embrace, as well as a quick kiss on the lips. They both knew how much they missed this, but both of them didn’t utter a word about it.

“I’m sorry you have to see us like this.” Phil then said, pulling her away to meet her eyes once more. His gaze was sad, yet gentle. “I didn’t tell you anything since I don’t want you getting hurt too.”

“You have a lot of explaining to do but first..” Kristin glanced over to the two floating netherite armor sets. “We’re gonna get you out of here, so we can be together again.”

“Is that Tommy and Techno? Hey guys!” Ghostbur happily waved at them, smiling wide now that the whole family was here.

Tommy let out a groan. “I don’t have to watch you two kiss again, right?” 

“You’ll understand once you’re older Toms.” Phil chuckled.

“You’re forgetting that I am a big man, and I have a lot of ladies with me.”

“HAH, as if.” Techno snorted, earning a laugh from everyone.

“Alright, let’s go before someone notices us.” Kristin cut in, and everyone mutually agreed. They spent some time working on getting the ankle monitor off without sounding the alarm. Ghostbur and Techno stayed on guard outside as Kristin and Tommy helped Phil escape, hoping they wouldn’t get caught. 

The family made their way back to the Nether hub, but they were greeted by a green hooded man that they all despised the most. 

“Ah, would you look at that. The whole family is here.” Dream greeted them with an emotionless smile on that white porcelain mask of his, a netherite axe strapped behind his back. His eyes landed on Kristin for a moment, before looking at Phil. “Your wife, I assume?”

“Yes. Now get the fuck out of the way.” Phil glared at the other, his grip tightening on the handle of his sword. 

Techno and Tommy were still invisible, but Kristin could practically feel her youngest son clutching against her sleeve in pure fear. Ghostbur had disappeared since he doesn’t deal well with this kind of confrontations. 

And that made her blood run cold. She wasn’t kidding when she despised anyone who even dares to lay a finger on her family. 

But of course, Dream seems to ignore the anger in their eyes, two black dots taunting them. “Welcome to the Dream SMP, Mrs.Watson. Sorry about your sons, and your husband.” He replied nonchalantly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Dream, just leave us alone.” Techno decided to step in, backing up his father’s side. Tommy practically dug his nails into her skin by this point, the fear only growing more evident. 

Then, a death message appeared, after she suddenly plunged her sword on his stomach. 

_ Dream was slain by Kristin. _

The family stood still, mouth slightly agape, still processing what just happened. 

“No one, and I mean no one,” Kristin placed her sword back on her hilt, “messes with my family and gets away with it.” 

It took them a few moments before Tommy had finally snapped out of his fear. “Holy shit- that was so fucking cool!” 

“Did you just stab him?” Ghostbur came back into appearance, glancing over at the spewed items on the floor.

“Those..those are the moves your mother won me over.” Phil said to his sons, as Kristin giggled, rolling her eyes in response. The two then leaned onto each other to steal another kiss.

“You can make out later. The potion’s wearing off.” Techno rudely interrupted them. They quickly made their way through the Nether and back home, now together and healing.

•─────⋅☾ ☽⋅─────•

Of course, after tears were shed and words were poured out, the mother had lectured her three sons and husband about everything that had happened. 

Nonetheless, she wasn’t mad at them. She loved them dearly with all her heart, and she couldn’t ask for a better family. They had all been through so much, and right now all they needed was someone to be there for them. And that’s exactly what her purpose and role as a mother is. 

Kristin watched fondly as her three sons huddled together on the couch, tucked away in each other’s arms while fast asleep. She then went to share the bed with her husband, almost immediately falling asleep as soon as she laid her head down on his shoulder. 

It was perfect, and she wished they could stay like this forever, living peacefully. But of course, they still have unfinished business and this time, they’re gonna do it together. 

Because that’s what a family is for.

Kristin is proud of many things in her life, but being a mother is her greatest achievement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand thats about it!   
> pogchamp to all mothers out there who are doing a great job and trying their best :]  
> honestly i might add a bonus chapter where kristin becomes a mom to tubbo but ehhhh

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm doing another chapter where Kristen reunites with Phil and Ghostbur, depending how much you guys liked it.


End file.
